Reflection
by ciocarlie
Summary: Menurutmu, selamanya ia akan menjadi bayangan yang tertutupi oleh kegelapan—berada dibelakangmu yang selalu bergelimpangan cahaya.
1. Chapter 1

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Reflection**

—_He always doing like he is the shadow—_

0259

Family/Angst

Warning: OOC, Galauness

—

Dua sisi cermin yang memantulkan dua sisi yang berbeda pula—

Kau dan juga dia dapat saja diibaratkan seperti itu. Kau yang pintar dalam semua hal—pelajaran, olah raga, dan menjadi andalan kedua orang tua kalian. Sementara ia—ia seakan sebuah bayanganmu yang terpantul didalam cermin, yang merefleksikan seluruh sifatmu menjadi kebalikannya.

Ia—seseorang yang tidak menonjol, menyembunyikan semua masalahnya sendirian, tidak menonjolkan semua hal yang sebenarnya kau yakin bisa ia lakukan. Ia juga selalu bersikap dingin padamu, dan seakan tidak perduli padamu.

Atau mungkin ia membencimu—yang merebut semua perhatian orang lain yang seharusnya bisa ia dapatkan.

Misalkan, ketika kau pulang kerumah, dan kau membawa berita tentang prestasimu—membuat kedua orang tuamu bangga dan menarikmu bersama dengan mereka untuk menceritakan bagaimana kau mendapatkan prestasi itu.

(Dan ia—dibelakangmu hanya diam dan berjalan melewati kalian seakan-akan ia tinggal ditempat yang berbeda.)

Atau ketika orang tuamu menghadiri sebuah acara dimana kau menjadi bintang utamanya—dan mereka akan menjadi orang yang tepuk tangannya terdengar paling keras diantara yang lainnya.

(Dan ia hanya diam sambil menatapmu—tanpa mau bahkan sedikitpun mengangkat tangannya bertepuk tangan untukmu)

Terkadang kau berfikir—kau tidak pernah melihatnya berjuang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan oleh orang tua kalian. Dan pada akhirnya—kau menarik kesimpulan, walaupun kalian berdua adalah saudara kembar—dia adalah dia, dan kau adalah kau. Kalian berdua adalah dua jiwa yang berlainan, begitu juga dengan sikap kalian berdua yang tidak harus dipaksakan untuk disamakan.

Jam bergerak maju—detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, dan jam berganti hari.

Bertahun-tahun sudah ia seolah menjadi bayangannya, yang ada walaupun tidak disadari dan selalu berada didalam kegelapan dirimu yang disinari oleh cahaya yang paling terang.

Dan tentu saja waktu akan terus berputar—kau tidak akan pernah bisa memutar balikkannya, dan waktumu juga tidak bisa berhenti karena ia—yang menurutmu sangat misterius itu.

—Reflection|noitcelfeR—

Kau selalu menyukai saat-saat dimana kau berada dirumah bersama keluargamu. Membaca buku dengan tenang sambil menatap kearah ayahmu yang membaca koran dan ibumu yang sedang memasak.

"Baiklah, saatnya makan malam—Hayato, jangan terlalu banyak membaca buku," suara ibumu langsung menyadarkanmu dan dengan segera menutup bukumu, ayahmu juga menutup koran yang dibaca dan segera beranjak kearah tempat makan kalian.

Tetapi, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang kurang—lagi-lagi ia tidak ada—

"Dimana G?"

"Ah benar juga—ibu lupa memanggilnya," sejak dulu ibumu tidak pernah lupa memanggilmu kapanpun dan dimanapun kalau memang sudah waktunya untuk makan. Dan selalu saja—hampir setiap saat kedua orang tuamu seakan menganggapnya tidak ada dirumah ini, dan pada akhirnya lupa untuk mengajaknya makan bersama.

"Biar aku panggilkan—"

Dan kau segera beranjak dan melangkahkan kakimu keatas—kekamar miliknya yang ada dilantai paling atas.

Bunyi decit pintu yang sudah cukup tua itu terdengar ketika kau membuka pintu itu. Menemukan sosoknya sedang tertidur, dengan sebuah headphone yang bertengger ditelinganya—tertutupi oleh rambut merah miliknya.

"G—ayah dan ibu memanggil untuk makan malam," tentu saja suaramu tidak didengarnya jika nada musik yang ia dengarkan bahkan bisa kau dengar dari daun pintu itu. Seperti bunyi musik sebuah orkestra—dan sejak kapan ia menyukai musik seperti itu?

"G—aku memanggilmu!"

Menarik paksa headphone yang ada ditelinganya—menghentikan aliran musik yang mengalun ditelinganya. Dan ia hanya menatapmu—seolah-olah kau tidak hidup dan hanya sebuah patung yang berdiri didepannya. Dan yang ia lakukan setelah itu hanyalah membaca kembali partitur yang ada didepannya tanpa menggubrismu.

"G!"

"Yang dipanggil untuk makan malam hanya kau—jangan repot-repot untuk memanggilku makan," dan jawaban yang kau dengan cukup membuatmu kesal. Kau yang sudah repot-repot melangkahkan kakimu kedalam kamar, dan membangunkannya—dan ia menjawabnya seperti itu. Tetapi—memang benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya, karena bahkan membangunkannya adalah idemu, bukan ide orang tua kalian, "—sekarang keluarlah, sudah kubilang jangan masuk sembarangan bukan?"

"Terserah—"

Sampai kapanpun, kau dan dia hanyalah dua orang yang memiliki sifat berbeda walaupun kau dan dia adalah saudara kembar yang hampir menyerupai sosok yang memandangi bayangannya dicermin.

(Dan menurutmu—sampai kapanpun ia akan menjadi sosok dari bayanganmu yang tidak akan mencapai tempat yang disinari oleh gemerlap cahaya.)

—Reflection|noitcelfeR—

"Aku tidak suka dengannya—"

Dan disinilah—kau bersekolah disekolah yang cukup bagus di Jepang. Bukan hanya karena keluargamu adalah keluarga terpadan tetapi karena prestasimu yang mampu membanggakan sekolahmu. Dengan sahabat-sahabatmu yang selalu mendukungmu apapun yang kau lakukan.

"G-san lagi Gokudera-kun?" Pemuda berambut cokelat karamel—dengan mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu, sahabat paling dekat denganmu hanya tersenyum dan menatapmu dengan senyumannya yang—menurutmu—paling manis itu.

"Begitulah, padahal aku sudah susah-susah datang ke kamarnya—tetapi, ia malah berkata, 'yang diajak untuk makan malam hanyalah kau, bukan aku...' Begitu," memperagakan bagaimana ia semalam mengatakan hal itu, membuat sahabatmu tertawa kecil, "aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ia fikirkan—begitu juga dengan orang tuaku dan juga semuanya..."

"Mungkin—karena G-san sudah terlalu lama untuk berada didalam bayangan sosokmu?"

Mungkinkah benar apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatmu—mungkinkah ia sudah terlalu lama menjadi bayanganmu yang tertutupi oleh sosokmu yang selalu bergelimpangan cahaya?

—Reflection|noitcelfeR—

Cahaya bulan tampak redup saat itu, seakan cahaya matahari yang dipantulkan juga meredup. Kau—yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan yang seharusnya menjadi kewajibanmu sebagai pelajar tampak melamunkan sesuatu sambil menatap sosok indah yang menghiasi langit malam itu.

Membosankan—

Kau menompang kepalamu dengan sebelah tangan, memainkan pensil yang sedaritadi menari diatas kertasmu itu dan sekarang berakhir diantara hidung dan mulutmu. Dikamar itu, hanya ada kau sendirian tanpa ada sosoknya yang seharusnya ada dikamar itu juga.

'Mungkin ia terlalu lama berada dalam bayang-bayang dari sosokmu?'

Kata-kata itu tampak memenuhi kepalamu, membuatmu berfikir apakah ia membencimu karena kau yang selalu membuat sosoknya terlupakan?

"Kalau memang seperti itu—kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku," kau menatap kearah kertas yang ada didepanmu—yang tanpa sadar sudah kau gambari dengan dua orang yang mirip satu sama lainnya.

Dengan segera kau menghapusnya karena gambarmu yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai gambaran anak kecil itu. Kau memang pintar dalam segala hal, kecuali menggambar.

Kau menatap kearah kertas putih didepanmu, yang sudah kembali bersih—melupakan gambarmu yang memalukan itu tanpa tahu sebenarnya untuk apa dan apa yang kau gambar.

(Dan kau tidak menyadari kalau kau menggambarkan sosoknya dan sosokmu yang sedang bermain—satu-satunya harapan yang selalu kau inginkan agar terkabul)

—Reflection|noitcelfeR—

Dilantai paling atas rumah itu, sosok berambut merah itu duduk disalah satu sisi kamarnya yang langsung berbatasan dengan atap—yang membuat bentuk kamar itu menjadi segitiga. Disalah satu sisi ruangan itu, tampak sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang yang membuatnya bisa menatap kearah langit malam.

Disekitarnya berserakan kertas-kertas yang bertuliskan sesuatu yang tampak berantakan. Sementara yang lainnya tampak bertuliskan partitur beberapa lagu. Menatap kearah bulan purnama saat itu—pensil yang ada ditangannya tampak bergerak, menggambarkan sesuatu. Dua orang anak kecil yang sedang bergandengan dan tertawa bersama. Lukisan yang sangat bagus, dan juga rapi.

Menatap kearah kertas yang ada didepannya, mengamati gambaran itu sebelum meremasnya dan membuangnya ketempat sampah yang ada didekatnya. Tatapannya yang semula kosong berubah menjadi tatapan dingin dan juga kesal.

(Tatapan yang menunjukkan seolah ia membenci apa yang ia gambarkan tadi—)

—Reflection|noitcelfeR—

Suara nyanyian dan alunan piano terdengar ketika kau menutup matamu.

Kau sedang bermimpi?

Lagu yang dimainkan tampak tidak asing untuk kau dengar. Dan yang kau lihat hanyalah sosok seorang perempuan berambut pink bersama dengan seorang anak kecil berambut merah.

_'Hayato—'_

Senyuman perempuan itu—tanpa terasa membuat cairan bening itu keluar dari matamu. Siapa dia—bahkan kau tidak bisa mengingatnya.

_'Hayato—kemarilah...'_

Kau tersenyum—mencoba untuk berlari kearah perempuan itu, tetapi tatapan anak berambut merah itu membuatmu bergidik. Menghentikan langkahmu—anak itu menatapmu dengan tatapan sedih dan kesal. Seakan mengharapkan kau untuk tidak mendekati mereka berdua.

(Dan kau merasa—kau pernah melihat kedua sosok itu entah dimana...)

Membuka mata hijau toscamu, menemukan dirimu yang berada diatas tempat tidur kamarmu. Itu hanyalah mimpi—mimpi buruk yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghantuimu. Siapa perempuan itu—ia tidak mengenal sosok itu, tetapi selalu ada kerinduan yang kau rasakan ketika itu.

"Sebaiknya—aku mendinginkan kepala..."

—Reflection|noitcelfeR—

Suasana ditempat itu sepi—hanya ada beberapa orang yang berjalan melewati taman itu. Kau berjalan, menatap sekitarmu yang cukup indah dan tidak ramai seperti tempat-tempat lainnya.

Sinar matahari tampak sudah meredup—warnanya bahkan sudah berubah menjadi jingga, dan bayanganmu sudah mulai memanjang—menandakan hari sudah mulai sore. Tetapi itulah yang kau suka—berada disana sore-sore, sendirian sambil mengamati taman. Kau berjalan dan berhenti ketika mendengarkan sesuatu—

Sebuah melodi dari alat musik yang cukup merdu.

"Siapa—" kau melihat dari atas jembatan tempatmu berdiri, mencoba mencari asal suara yang merdu itu. Memajukan badanmu dengan bertompang pada pembatas tempat itu. Kau harus mengetahui siapa yang menyanyikan lagu yang nadanya sama dengan lagu yang kau dengar disetiap mimpimu itu.

"Hayato!"

Suara itu membuatmu tersentak—dan yang lebih membuatmu terkejut adalah pagar tempatmu bersandar tiba-tiba patah dan membuatmu tercebur kedalam danau yang cukup dalam itu. Dan sialnya—kakimu kram dan susah untuk digerakkan. Kau mencoba untuk naik kepermukaan tetapi tidak bisa.

"To—tolong..."

Kau masih mencoba untuk sadar—menatap kearah atas jembatan dan menemukan sosok yang berdiri disana. Hanya berdiri mematung dan menatapmu seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun. Sebelum akhirnya—tenagamu habis dan akhirnya kau tenggelam begitu saja.

(Dan tentu saja kau tahu—kakak kembarmu yang berdiri disana, menatapmu dengan tatapan dingin tanpa mau sedikitpun menolongmu)

—**To Be Continue|eunitnoC eB oT—**

**Ciocarlie**

"Yo, minna-san! Sudah lama ga nutup ffic ^w^"

**G.**

"Tidak usah ditutup, banyak cingcong aja lw -_-"

**Ciocarlie**

"Disini, saya bersama dengan salah satu karakter utama di ffic ini—G!"

**G.**

"Hn..."

**Ciocarlie**

"Baiklah tanpa harus menunggu lama, kita bahas dulu tentang cerita ini, disini—G adalah kakak kembar Goku yang punya beda usia 2 tahun diatasnya. Dan seperti yang diceritakan diatas, dia adalah anak yang kurang kasih sayang.."

**G.**

"Begitulah—eh, apa?"

**Ciocarlie**

"Sebenernya sih ini curhatan author, karena memang kebanyakan perilaku yang dirasain G itu memang didapetin Author..."

Ngelap ujung mata

**G.**

"Oi, apa maksudnya kurang kasih sayang!"

**Ciocarlie**

"Nah G—bisa diceritakan bagaimana kau bisa hanya berdiri dan terdiam melihat adikmu tenggelam didepan matamu?"

**G.**

"Tu—tunggu, kalau aku mengatakannya itu sama saja membocorkan chapter selanjutnya!"

**Ciocarlie**

"Benar juga :x oke, kalau begitu minna! Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, ditunggu kritik dan saran serta review ya! ^^"

**G.**

"Jangan lupa flame untuknya..."

**Ciocarlie**

"Nih flame—"

Pake sarung tangan Giotto—bekuin G pake zeropoint break(?).

"Nah minna, sampai jumpa! ^^

—On the Next | txeN eht nO—

**Peristiwa itu semakin membuatnya membenci sosok itu.**

_"Ka—kau mencoba untuk membunuhku!"_

_"Pada akhirnya kau tidak terbunuh bukan?"_

**Mencoba untuk menjauhinya**

_"Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi..."_

_"Kau fikir—kau bisa mengalahkanku Gokudera?"_

_"Aku selalu bisa mengalahkanmu!"_

**Tetapi dibalik itu semua sebuah rahasia tersembunyi rapat olehnya.**

_"Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengingat sosok itu—yang sudah lama meninggal..."_

_"Aku tidak mungkin membencinya—bagaimanapun, ia adalah adikku bukan?"_

**Dan dibalik semua itu, peristiwa itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan**

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_"Si—siapa kau?"_

_"Namaku—"_


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**Reflection**

_—He always doing like he is the shadow—_

0259

Family/Angst

Warning: OOC, Galauness

—

**Love | 2**

—

Ia selalu ada ketika kau membutuhkannya—dulu, senyumannya itu yang selalu kau lihat ketika bertemu dengannya. Kau bingung entah sejak senyumannya itu memudar, senyumannya membeku didalam es abadi, dan tidak pernah lagi diperlihatkannya.

"—i...hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kau membuka matamu, yang kau ingat hanyalah rasa sesak karena air hampir mengisi semua paru-parumu. Dan sekarang—ketika kau membuka mata, kau hanya melihat kamar yang berwarna putih dengan cahaya lampu yang terang. Seseorang tersenyum disampingmu, senyuman yang sangat mirip dengan senyuman kakakmu.

Tetapi bukan dia—pemuda itu berambut hitam panjang dan diikat kebelakang. Tampak ia memakai kemeja putih dan juga celana berwarna hitam.

"Dimana—"

"Eits, jangan bergerak—kau baru saja sadar setelah pingsan selama 2 hari," pemuda itu menghentikanmu ketika kau akan bergerak, bangun dari tidurmu, "kau tenggelam setelah menyender pada tepi jembatan yang sudah rapuk itu. Kau tidak melihat papan peringatannya?"

...

"Apakah ada orang lain ketika aku tenggelam?"

Memang pertanyaan bodoh—tetapi ia harus memastikan kalau yang ia lihat saat itu benar. Kakakmu berada disana, hanya diam dan berdiri tanpa mau menolongmu.

"Tidak—" lagi-lagi ia tersenyum padamu, membuat wajahmu memerah dan panas. Kau juga bisa mendengarkan suara detak jantungmu yang sangat keras. Entahlah—kau baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan itu, "—hanya ada aku disana..."

"Begitu?"

Kau masih ragu—apakah memang apa yang kau lihat adalah delusi semata, atau memang kenyataan pahit ketika kakak kembarmu mencoba untuk membunuhmu?

"Keluargamu akan datang—aku permisi dulu..."

"E—eh, tunggu—" tanpa sadar kau menarik lengan kemeja pemuda itu, mencegahnya untuk bergerak lebih jauh dan meninggalkanmu, "—si-siapa kau?"

...

"Asari—Asari Ugetsu..."

(Dan untuk pertama kalinya kau merasakannya—perasaan jatuh cinta pada seseorang.)

—Reflection|noitcelfeR—

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidak melihat papan pengumuman itu Hayato," ibumu dan juga omelannya. Tetapi, kau tahu kalau beliau melakukan itu karena ia khawatir padamu. Dan kau hanya bisa membiarkannya memarahimu sampai ia puas, "bagaimana kalau tidak ada Asari-kun disana?"

Asari Ugetsu—

Entah kenapa nama itu terus terngiang dikepalanya. Tidak bisa kau hilangkan, merasuk kedalam memori ingatanmu. Kau segera menggeleng dan menatap kesegala arah.

Dimana dia—

"Dimana G?"

"Ah—tadi dia ada disini ketika Asari-kun menemanimu," sambil mengupas apel, ibumu mencoba mengingatnya dan mengatakannya padamu, "mungkin ia sedang pergi..."

...

Baru saja kalian membicarakan G, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosoknya. Menatap kalian dalam diam dan duduk begitu saja di sofa yang cukup jauh dari tempat kalian berada. Mendengarkan kembali musik yang mengalun di headphonenya.

"Ah karena sudah ada G, sebaiknya ibu berangkat dulu—" bangkit dari tempatnya duduk setelah mengupaskan dan memotong apel dan menaruhnya disamping tempat tidurmu, "—baik-baiklah sampai kau sembuh Hayato..."

Pergi dari kamar itu—hanya ada kesunyian yang menyelimuti kalian berdua. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, semua pemikiranmu tertuju pada peristiwa sebelum kesadaranmu menipis, dimana kau melihatnya sedang berdiri dengan tatapan dingin dan kosong—yang membuatmu masih bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkannya.

"Pada akhirnya—kau tetap selamat eh?"

Ucapannya memecahkan keheningan. Dan kau hanya bisa melebarkan pupilmu, terbelalak mendengarkan pernyataannya. Bahkan ia tidak mengerti—dan tidak mau mengerti apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Tetapi, seolah tidak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan, mulutmu bergerak untuk berbicara.

"Kau—berada ditempat itu?"

"Kukira kau masih sadar saat itu—" tatapannya sama—kau melihat tatapan itu lagi saat itu. Ketika ia menatapmu dengan tatapan dingin dan juga datar. Sadar itu bukanlah mimpi ataupun delusi atas ketakutanmu. Itu adalah kenyataan dan sosok didepannya memang mencoba untuk membunuhmu.

"Ka—kau! Kau mencoba untuk membunuhku!"

"Buktinya sampai sekarang kau tetap hidup..."

Ia gila—ia mencoba untuk membunuhmu dan sekarang mungkin saja ia akan mencoba untuk membunuhmu sekarang.

"Ke—keluar..." Kau menatapnya dengan tatapan horror dan ketakutan. Sifatnya saat ini sudah cukup untuk membuatmu takut dengannya, "—jangan pernah dekati aku lagi!"

...

Ia menatapmu sebelum berdiri dan berjalan mendekatimu. Kau tampak terkejut—jarak wajah kalian sangat dekat, dan dalam jarak seperti itu tatapannya yang dingin tadi semakin membuatmu takut. Kau bisa merasakan tanganmu mendadak dingin dan gemetar.

"Sampai kapanpun—aku akan selalu ada disekitarmu, Gokudera..."

Ia bahkan tidak pernah mau memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu. Seakan-akan ia tidak menerima kenyataan kalau kalian berasal dari satu ayah dan juga ibu. Hembusan suaranya yang langsung mengenai gendang telingamu serasa sedingin es yang membekukan seluruh tubuhmu.

"Dan sampai kapanpun—kau tidak akan pernah mengalahkanku..."

Kata-kata terakhirnya terdengar tampak menjauh, dan kau yang sempat menutup matamu itu membuka dan melihatnya yang sudah diam berdiri disampingmu.

"Se—sejak dulu, kau tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanku!"

Seakan tidak mendengar apapun yang kau katakan, sosok itu semakin menjauh dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kamarmu.

—Reflection|noitcelfeR—

Disebuah tempat yang sepi, sosok pemuda berambut merah itu tampak duduk diatas pohon dan menatap kearah depan—sebuah bukit yang menampakkan pemandangan kota pagi hari. Angin pagi tampak bertiup dan membuat rambut merahnya berkibar menutupi matanya.

Ditangannya, sebuah kertas yang berisi semua gambar yang sangat indah tampak berserakan disekitarnya. Mata merahnya menutup—dan terbuka sedikit ketika pemuda lain berambut merah tampak berdiri dibelakangnya bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikmu?"

"Baik—" tidak menatap kearah kedua pemuda dibelakangnya—pemuda itu tampak hanya tersenyum tipis dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum berdiri dan menepuk celananya yang kotor.

"Kenapa gambar ini kau buang?"

"Bukankah memang selalu kubuang—" memunguti kertas-kertas itu lagi dan menatap kembali semua gambar yang ia buat, "—aku tidak butuh semua kemampuan ini...aku hanya ingin, ia kembali seperti dulu..."

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja yang sebenarnya pada Gokudera-kun?"

"Dan membuatnya mengingat semuanya yang terjadi—jawabannya tidak..." Menggeleng dan menghela nafas panjang, menatap kearah kedua pemuda didepannya, "lebih baik ia membenciku daripada ia harus mengingat semuanya lagi..."

...

"Melupakannya—dan membenciku, itu yang terbaik untuknya," menatap kearah langit yang saat itu tampak cerah berawan, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa harus membencimu—"

"Karena aku merasa tidak adil," menyelipkan rokok dikedua jarinya dan menaruhnya dimulut—menghisap batang nikotin itu dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya lagi dengan keras, "Hayato melupakan sosok itu—yang sudah lama meninggal..."

...

"Aku tidak pantas untuk diingat—kenapa ia malah mengingatku dan melupakan sosok itu..."

"Kau membenci adikmu, G?"

"Bagaimana—" terdiam sebelum ia tertawa pahit sambil menatap mereka berdua, "ia adalah adikku—bagaimana mungkin aku membencinya..."

—Reflection|noitcelfeR—

"Gokudera-kun kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sahabatmu, yang mendengar tentang keadaanmu tampak datang dengan terburu-buru dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaanmu. Bersama dengan temanmu yang lainnya—kau tidak mau menyebutnya sahabat karena kau tidak terlalu suka dengannya—ia segera menghampirimu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Juudaime—" mencoba untuk menenangkannya, kau tertawa riang dan mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin bersama dengan kakakmu. Kau senang ketika ia menghawatirkanmu seperti saat ini. Tsuna memang sahabatmu yang paling baik dan dekat denganmu. Dan walaupun ia tidak suka dengan Hibari, tetapi pemuda itu selalu membantunya jika ia memerlukan bantuan.

"Aku kaget ketika mendengar kalau kau tenggelam, soalnya kau orang yang teliti," Tsuna tampak duduk disampingmu dengan Hibari yang tetap diam dan berada disamping sahabatnya itu. Ruanganmu sepi, bukan karena ia—kakakmu—yang tidak datang menjenguk, tetapi kau yang selalu menolak untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Selamat siang—" suara itu, kau tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, dan benar saja—Asari Ugetsu penyelamatmu yang lagi-lagi datang menjengukmu. Memang, beberapa hari ini ia selalu datang dan menjengukmu. Dan setiap ia ada disampingmu, kau terus merasakan perasaan aneh itu, "—bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini Gokudera-kun?"

"A—ah tentu saja sudah lebih baik," kau tampak sangat gugup ketika ia berada didekatmu. Semburat merah tampak terlukis diwajahmu dengan jelas, dan kau tampaknya sadar dengan perasaanmu pada pemuda yang ada dihadapanmu saat itu.

"Baguslah, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama hari ini, jadi aku permisi dulu oke," tangannya yang hangat tampak mengusap kepalamu dengan lembut.

"Ja—jangan perlakukanku seperti itu Ugetsu-san, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Ahahaha, maaf-maaf—"

Dengan melihat tawanya, sudah cukup membuatmu merasa ketakutan yang ada didalam dirimu itu lenyap. Bersama dengan sahabat dan kedua temanmu, dan juga bersama dengannya sudah cukup untuk membuatmu senang dan bahagia.

—Reflection|noitcelfeR—

Malam tampak larut—langit cerah tertutupi oleh kegelapan yang bertaburan bintang. Cahaya bulan pengganti matahari yang memantulkan sinar redupnya tampak menembus jendela kamarmu yang berada dirumah sakit. Matamu sudah tertutup—tetapi itu tidak membawamu tenggelam dalam tidurmu yang dalam.

Kau selalu benci dengan malam hari ditempat seperti ini. Gelap, dan yang terburuk adalah kau sendirian dan tidak ada seseorangpun yang menemanimu. Kau benci kegelapan, kau tidak ingin sendiri dan ingin selalu dikelilingi oleh cahaya.

Kau ingat, sejak kecil memang kau membenci kegelapan. Kau selalu terisak dimalam hari, membenamkan wajahmu dibalik selimut. Tubuhmu selalu gemetar, dan terus menerus memanggil nama ibumu.

_Minamino shimanisumu nakijakuru kodomotachiwa_

_ Yoruhahani tsurerarete_

_ Hoshio miniyuku_

_ Nakunayo, nakunayo_

_Mitegoran_

_Konohoshizorao_

_ Kowaimonomo nayamimo _

_ Kieteyuku _

_ Nanzennenmo maeno hikari _

_ Chiisaitoki doao shime_

_ Kurushiihodo naitakedo _

_ Hatenonai kono uchuo _

_ Mita atowa _

_ Namidamo tomatta_

_ don't you cry, baby_

_ don't cry, baby _

_ look up and see the sky-full of stars _

_ fears and worries will disappear soon _

_ the light that travelled_

_ for a million years_

Dan setiap kau merasa ketakutan akan kesendirian dan kegelapan, kau mendengar suara nyanyian yang merdu—menentramkan hatimu, mengubur dalam-dalam semua rasa takutmu. Ya, nyanyian yang dinyanyikan oleh seseorang—yang selalu bisa membuatmu membuang jauh-jauh rasa takut itu.

Tetapi—entah mengapa nyanyian itu tidak bisa lagi kau dengar. Kau tidak pernah mendengar lagu itu, walau kau dalam keadaan ketakutan maupun ketika kau sendirian. Seingin apapun kau mendengarkan lagu itu, kau tidak akan bisa mendengarkannya lagi.

Kenapa—

Tubuhmu bergetar, kau mencoba untuk memeluk kakimu dibalik selimut. Kau seperti merasakan dingin yang menusuk sampai tulangmu.

_Minamino shimanisumu nakijakuru kodomotachiwa_

_ Yoruhahani tsurerarete_

_ Hoshio miniyuku_

_ Nakunayo, nakunayo_

_ Mitegoran _

_ Konohoshizorao_

_ Kowaimonomo nayamimo_

_ Kieteyuku _

_ Nanzennenmo maeno hikari _

Seseorang bernyanyi—lagu yang sama, dengan kehangatan yang sama dengan yang pernah ia rasakan ketika kecil. Kau terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk melihat sosok itu, tetapi hanya dengan mendengarkan lagu itu, semua ketakutan yang kau rasakan tadi perlahan menghilang.

"Jangan takut—aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, sampai kapanpun..."

Sentuhan hangatnya yang memenuhi kepalamu, sukses membuatmu tenang. Matamu perlahan terpejam lagi—kali ini tidak ada ketakutan yang kau rasakan. Kau perlahan-lahan terlelap—kali ini kau benar-benar tenggelam dalam tidur yang dalam dan juga nyenyak.

_ Chiisaitoki doao shime _

_ Kurushiihodo naitakedo _

_ Hatenonai kono uchuo_

_ Mita atowa_

_ Namidamo tomatta_

_ don't you cry, baby_

_ don't cry, baby _

_ look up and see the sky-full of stars_

_ fears and worries will disappear soon _

_ the light that travelled _

_ for a million years_

—Reflection|noitcelfeR—

"Maaf ya Hayato—" ibumu tampak membereskan semua barang-barangmu. Tampak juga ayahmu membantu, dan tentu saja kakakmu yang sedaritadi hanya diam saja sambil merapihkan meja yang ada disamping tempat tidurmu, "—sebenarnya ibu mau menemanimu semalam, tetapi karena banyak pekerjaan ibu harus lembur. Ayahmu juga..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok," sambil merapihkan tempat tidurmu, kau tersenyum tipis. Walaupun kau sempat ketakutan, kau sangat senang bisa mendengarkan lagu yang sudah lama tidak kau dengarkan itu. Walaupun kau tidak bisa melihat siapa yang menyanyikannya, sudah cukup bisa merasakan kehangatan itu, "lagipula aku—"

Kata-katamu terputus ketika rasa sesak dan sakit didadamu. Bahkan untuk menyeimbangkan badanmupun kau tampak sangat kewalahan. Nafasmu tampak berat—

"Ada apa Gokudera?"

—pandanganmu mulai kabur...

"Gokudera!" Suara teriakan itu yang terakhir kali ia dengar sebelum akhirnya kegelapan yang menyelimutimu—kegelapan yang pekat.

—Reflection|noitcelfeR—

Didepan kamarmu yang diisi oleh kedua orang tuamu dan beberapa perawat dan dokter, tampak pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut merah yang kau kenal sebagai kakakmu. Ia menghela nafas berat, menatap keatas langit-langit rumah sakit itu.

"Aku mendengar ada masalah dengan adikmu—" suara itu terdengar didepannya, membuat G yang tadi menutup matanya sambil menyenderkan badannya didepan kamarmu membuka matanya dan menatap kearah pemuda didepannya, "—apakah adikmu baik-baik saja?"

"Buruk, sepertinya penyakitnya ketika kecil kambuh lagi—" berjalan kearah kursi yang ada didepan kamar, G menghempaskan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi. Dan pemuda didepannya mengambil tempat disebelahnya, "—kukira aku tidak akan melihatnya menderita lagi karena penyakit itu..." Menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang pemuda, raut wajahnya tampak lelah dan juga sedih. Menepuk kepala G, pemuda disampingnya tampak tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya dibahu G.

"Tenang saja, ia tidak akan apa-apa..."

"Kuharap juga begitu—" menutup matanya dan tersenyum lemah, "—Ugetsu..."

(Ia mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu melebihi apapun. Dan sekarang—apakah ia akan mengorbankan kebahagiaannya untukmu?)

**—To Be Continue|eunitnoC eB oT—**

** Ciocarlie**

' w '

**G.**

**Ciocarlie**

"Yak minna, gimana chapter super pendek ini? ^A^"

**G.**

"...Jelek..."

**Ciocarlie**

"Ja-jahatnya TwT"

**G.**

"Lima surat untuk chapter pertama..."

**Ciocarlie**

"Oh, oke bacakan!"

Dilempar G pake batako

**G.**

"Heartless Lotus—pairing atau Brotherly? =="

**Ciocarlie**

"Sayangnya Brotherly :p bahkan di chapter ini ada U59 sama U02 ^^"

**G.**

"Cih, apanya yang kata-katanya menyentuh..."

**Ciocarlie **

"Eh, makasih udah muji xD dan, sayangnya disini ga ada Bianchi ._."

**G.**

"Reine Cavallone—Penjelasan ketidakadilan orang tua..."

**Ciocarlie**

"Itu nanti :3 dichapter2 selanjutnya~"

**G.**

"Still typo, EYD, dan kurangi Bash..."

**Ciocarlie**

"Saya tidak bisa lepas dari Typo dan EYD TAT dan bash sudah sebisa mungkin saya kurangi xD"

**G.**

"Queen of the Death—kenapa kami disebut kembar tapi bedanya 2 tahun..."

**Ciocarlie**

"Oh, maksud kembar disini itu mukanya sama, tapi status G tetap kakaknya Goku, makanya dia ngomongnya kakak kembar... ' '"

**G.**

"CursedCrystal—kenapa pake 2nd POV padahal pake normal aja ancur..."

**Ciocarlie**

"Jangan nambahin ==' cuma mau coba aja pake 2nd POV =D menurut reader chap. 3 nanti ttp pake 2nd POV atau ga?"

**G.**

"Trus, kenapa gw dibikin kejam?"

**Ciocarlie**

"Sedikit banyak udah dijelasin disini :p makasih juga buat ShikiTeito Mun Ugetsu yang dikenal author ;) jawabannya : ntar yang keliatan jahat Goku sih :/ #eak oke minna! Sekian chapter 2 cerita ini ^^ masih ditunggu kritik dan sarannya~ ;)

**G.**

"Onegai... (￣∆￣）"

—On the Next | txeN eht nO—

**Permasalahan didalam hidupnya bertambah rumit**

_"Ia tidak akan memiliki sisa waktu yang lama..."_

_"Aku tidak percaya! Kalian pasti berbohong!"_

_"Apakah...aku sudah menghancurkan hidupnya—Ugetsu?"_

**Keputusasaan**

_"Untuk apa aku berjuang kalau pada akhirnya aku tidak akan menikmatinya lama..."_

_"Masih banyak seseorang yang lebih menderita darimu Gokudera-kun..."_

**Masih banyak rahasia yang tidak ia ketahui**

_"Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini G!"_

_"Cukup semua kenyataan pahit yang ia dapatkan...aku tidak ingin ia mengetahui semua ini..."_

**Permintaan yang susah untuk dipenuhi...**

_"Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang sekali lagi..."_

_"Bisakah aku egois untuk sekali ini saja?"_

_"Kau menginginkan kebahagiaanku katamu? Kalau begitu..."_

**Untuk memberikan kebahagiaan, diperlukan pengorbanan...**

_"Apakah kau benar-benar akan melakukan ini G?"_

_"...aku memang sudah tidak mencintaimu..."_

_"Tidak bisakah kau meminta keegoisanmu itu untuk kebahagiaanmu sendiri G?"_

_"Apakah bisa—aku tidak akan bisa mengorbankan keegoisanku hanya untuk bahagia diatas semua penderitaannya Ugetsu!"_

_"Kalau begitu—selamat tinggal...G..."_


End file.
